Cuerdas en la música
by Chia Moon
Summary: Mimi quiera aprender a tocar la guitarra por capricho. Un capricho que arrastra a Yamato a un mundo donde todo cambia. Entre caprichos, música y situaciones, es fácil caer en el sendero que te arrastra.


¡Otro reto cumplido y mi primer Mimato! Retada por **Midnighttreasure**. Lo único que siento es que sea esta cosa horrorosa. ¡Te prometo hacerlos mejor en el futuro!

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título: Cuerdas en la música.**

 **Pareja: Mimato.**

 **Género: Romance / humor.**

 **Ranking: M.**

 **Advertencias: OOc en cantidad. IC.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor, así como sus personajes utilizados.**

* * *

 **Reto de Mid:**

Mimi toma clases de canto como extracurricular en la universidad y le entra el gusanillo por aprender a tocar la guitarra así que va a comprarse una. Pero, para su desgracia, descubre que todo lo bueno que tiene de voz, lo tiene de torpe con los dedos, y no consigue atinar a tocarla. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, decide pedirle ayuda al único de sus amigos que es un experto en la materia; Yamato.

* * *

º **Cuerdas en la música** º

.

.

Cuando a Mimi se le mete algo en la cabeza, todos saben que no se le puede sacar.

Yamato era consciente de ello totalmente. Por ende, que estuviera en su casa a esas horas, para él tempranas, para ella tardías, no era pura casualidad. Como tampoco era que le mirase con curiosidad mientras mostraba su nueva guitarra frente a él.

El rubio suspiró y la dejó entrar, pero mientras la escuchaba hablar y hablar de su nueva experiencia con la música, y algún estúpido tipo que estuvo tocando junto al coro al que pertenecía la chica, cosa que le antojó aprender a tocar la guitarra, se empezó a preparar algo de comer.

Quizás fuera ridículo con el delantal encima de su torso desnudo. O que ella se estuviera criando en América y que no le diera importancia verle el calzoncillos. Pero Mimi continuaba parloteando de cómo quería aprender. Y especialmente, de que pensara en él para aprender.

En _él_. No en aquel estúpido músico que la incitó a emocionarse por la guitarra.

Maldita fuera: ¿Cuántas veces le había visto _a él_ tocar? ¿Cuántas veces cantaron _juntos_?

Y ahora, por ver a un estúpido panoli universitario haciendo poses y sonrisitas tras unos acordes para ligar, ella _quería_ tocar.

Apagó el gas, se volvió, y ella continuaba mirándole con expectativas puestas en él. Puso un plato frente a ella y otro para él, quitándose el delantal. A Mimi le brillaron los ojos por la comida y por la ansia de esperar una respuesta afirmativa.

Cuandito que probó la comida, levantó la vista hacia él, brillando.

—¡Esto es delicioso! — felicitó. Él asintió, distraído—. No me extraña que Takeru siempre hable maravillas de tu cocina.

Yamato masticó aburrido. Él estaba acostumbrado ya a su comida. No recordaba ya aquellos tiempos en que su madre cocinaba para él. Tampoco esperaba que una mujer lo hiciera. Pese a todo, le gustaba cocinar para algunas personas. Su hermano entre ellas. Quizás Mimi empezara a formar parte, por forma en que se comía la comida. Disfrutándola.

—¿Sabes hacer algo con la guitarra? — cuestionó mientras se servía más zumo.

Mimi le miró esperanzada.

—¿Vas a enseñarme?

—Todavía no he dicho que sí— respondió arqueando las cejas.

Si no ibas con cuidado, Mimi era de las que se aferraban a lo que les interesaba como locas.

Y sí, seguía emperrado en que él había estado más tiempo ahí delante que el tipejo ese. Él debía de haberla inspirado, no otro.

—¿Y bien? — cuestionó ante el silencio femenino.

Mimi se tocó los labios, pensativa.

—No. No llego ni a las cuerdas bien. Mis dedos son cortos.

Yamato extendió su mano.

—A ver, extiende.

La joven lo hizo, pegando la suya a la de él. Suave y delicada, sí. Pero sus dedos estaban perfectos. Un poco más cortos que los de él, obviamente, al ser hombre.

—Puedes llegar perfectamente.

Apartó la mano frotándose la palma con sus propios dedos al sentir que el calor de la mano contraria continuaba ahí. Algo extraño. Mimi se miró la palma con el ceño fruncido.

—No. En serio que no llego, mira.

Se levantó, ignorando lo que le quedaba de comida y buscó la guitarra que había llevado consigo. Yamato recordaba haberla escuchado comentar que le llamó la atención, le gustó y se la compró. Luego que el dependiente intentó ligársela con ofrecimiento de enseñarla a aprender.

Mimi era muy suya, así que podía imaginársela plantado al sujeto con palabras inteligentes y firmes. Le hubiera gustado ver la cara del pobre sumiso por un agujero.

Volvió a sentarse en su asiento y le mostró que, efectivamente, sus dedos no llegaban. Yamato suspiró.

—Pones una postura demasiado rígida. Además, usas la mano equivocada y la forma errónea de posicionarte.

Mimi levantó los ojos de la guitarra hacia él, emocionada. Yamato chasqueó la lengua.

—También suena extraño.

Se levantó y extendió la mano que se la entregase.

—¿Vas a….?

—Frega los platos mientras reviso los tonos y demás.

Mimi infló los mofletes y apretó los puños. Pese a todo, fregó sin reparo alguno, canturreando algo de fondo que él terminó tocando.

—

.

Mimi sabía que Yamato era de los que les costaba aceptar las cosas muchas veces. ¡La cantidad de peleas que se hubiera ahorrado con Tai si ambos fueran más sinceros! Esperaba que con ella fuera diferente, pero no. Al chico a veces parecía que tenías que sacarle las palabas con unas tenazas ardiendo.

Pero poco a poco, cedía en sus enseñanzas. Continuaba sin admitirla como una estudiante y siempre que meditaba algo que enseñarle, la mandaba a hacer algo que la distrajera, aunque ambos terminaran luego cantado con guitarra en mano y ella al final se marchara sin haber aprendido algo más.

Así pasó una semana.

—¿No vas a enseñarme cómo poner la postura? Porque sigo sin llegar a las cuerdas.

Yamato la miró con una ceja alzada mientras ella cerraba las cortinas. Era ya de noche y ese día había podido ir solo por la tarde. Dichosa universidad roba vidas. Había ido directamente a verle y él había estado durmiendo, alegando que la noche anterior tuvo un concierto importante y que terminó hasta demasiado tarde la fiesta.

Mimi no estaba dispuesta a dejarle dormir así como si nada. Ella también formaba parte de su vida. Siempre lo había hecho. No iba a permitir que aquello siguiera tan indiferente.

El rubio tenía la manía de dormir en calzoncillos y era ya típico que le abriera la puerta de esa guisa o que simplemente se duchara mientras ella estaba esperando. Adoraba, al parecer, hacerla esperar. Y confiaba en ella como para dejarla curiosear sus cosas mientras eso pasaba.

Fue así como ella vio la vida que Yamato lejos de ellos. Lejos del mundo que los ocho conocían. Bandas de rock. Noches de concierto. Fiestas. Canciones. Chicas. Sobre todo eso. Chicas a tutiplén. Era rara la fotografía que no salía una chica.

Y también estaba esa fotografía. La que los caracterizaba a todos como una familia más que un grupo de amigos normal y corriente.

—La postura— repitió mientras le miraba—. Mis dedos siguen sin llegar.

Yamato asintió y le indicó que se sentara a su lado en la cama desecha.

Mimi se sentó, esperando. Nunca se había sentado en la cama de un chico sin hacer. Sus cortas visitas a casa de Koushiro implicaban su cama hecha. La de Tai solo había llegado al salón y Takeru ninguna cercanía. En américa había sido más de ir a visitar a sus amigas que amigos. Así que se podía asegurar que Yamato estaba llevándose unas cuantas de sus primeras veces.

Él le pasó la guitarra, pero la sujetó de los codos firme. Ella le miró, arqueando las cejas.

—Relájate.

Mimi lo intentó. De verdad que sí. Con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero la postura era demasiado incómoda para su gusto. Y sentir los dedos de Yamato por su piel no ayudaba demasiado.

Él bufó y bajó la mano izquierda de su codo a su cadera, tirando de ella para sentarla sobre sus piernas. Con sorpresa, se sintió terriblemente pequeña entre sus brazos.

—Pon tus manos sobre las mías.

—Pero…

—Tú hazlo.

Y así lo hizo. Con ayuda de los mismos brazos de Yamato alcanzó la postura. Algo incómoda gracias a la guitarra, pero al menos, más delicada que la que ella se esforzaba en lograr.

—Bien. Ahora, recuérdala. Tu cuerpo la irá obteniendo automáticamente siempre que toques.

—Jo, para ti es fácil, pero a mí me molestan las tetas.

Yamato miró al frente con sorpresa, sus ojos azules abriéndose de golpe y sus mejillas ruborizándose. Apartó la guitarra, la sujetó de los hombros y la apartó de sí.

—Ves a casa, Mimi.

Ella le miró sin comprender, enfadada por su acto repentino. Pero él le dio la espalda, rascando las cuerda de la guitarra y sin querer saber nada más.

Mimi se marchó enfadada con su guitarra.

—

.

Yamato no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de Mimi. Pese a que habían sido expresadas con inocencia y sinceridad, para él eran demasiado confusas. Tanto, que cuando ella fue a visitarle por tercera vez y no pudo seguir fingiendo no estar en casa, lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en que uno de sus pechos se veía más gracias al dichoso top que llevaba. Que en sus hombros brillaban unas pecas adorables y que su cabello recogido le hacía poseer una nuca completamente sexy.

Joder. Mimi era una dichosa mujer.

—He conseguido tener la postura sin hacerme daño. Pero sigo sin poder colocar bien los dedos.

Yamato suspiró.

—A ver.

Y efectivamente. Su postura era buena, pero sus dedos estaban engarrotados.

—Relaja los dedos.

Se acercó a ella y le sostuvo las manos. Suaves y delicadas dentro de las suyas. Las colocó correctamente y le indicó el orden a seguir.

—No apartes la cara como si fuera a pegarte— indicó sorprendido.

—He visto como saltan las cuerdas por videos. Duele.

Que se lo dijeran a él.

—La he preparado para que no te suceda.

Ella le miró con esperanza.

—¿Eso significa que garantizaras el mantenimiento de mi guitarra?

Se rascó los rubios cabellos y maldijo entre dientes. No le quedaba otra.

—Lo haré.

Aunque dentro de lo que temía, no le molestaba realmente hacerlo. Lo hacía con la suya propia., Podría con una más.

Ella sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus dientes. Se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía una muesca que no se notaba a simple vista. Que el labio inferior era más grueso que el superior y que tenía un hoyuelo precioso en la mejilla que escondía un beso.

Sacudió la cabeza, girándose.

El otro día fue demasiado brusco. Ese día le haría su comida favorita.

—

.

—¿Está bien?

Yamato detuvo el café que se llevaba a los labios y la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Tus manos o que te quedes a dormir por la cara?

Ella rio con ganas.

—Lo primero. Lo segundo dalo por hecho. Además, no tienes concierto.

—Exacto— gruñó y bebió. Observó cómo sus dedos pasaban torpemente por las cuerdas. Había mejorado, pero ahora le quedaba el ritmo—. Pensaba descansar.

—Y lo haces. No te has levantado del sofá ni para abrirme. Ha sido gracias a tu padre que he entrado.

Sí, maldito viejo.

La había dejado entrar mientras él se duchaba. No sabía que estaba en la casa, así que salió como vino al mundo. Mimi había gritado al verle y luego, cuando estuvo vestido, estuvo un rato riéndose del lunar en su ingle.

—No te quejes— protestó dejando la taza sobre la mesita y alargando la mano hacia otra tanda de partituras.

Estaba buscando una básica para ella mientras trasteaba con las cuerdas. Recordaba tener una, pero era capaz de haberla tirado al no hacerle falta conservarla. Era la preferida de Gabumon con la armónica. Él mismo había trabajado en ello para hacerla en guitarra.

—Aquí está.

—¿El qué? — cuestionó ella inclinándose hacia él.

La nariz de Yamato se inundó de aroma a canela. Le mostró la partitura.

—Esto.

Mimi la tomó con sumo cuidado y miró los pentagramas y las notas, frunciendo el ceño. Se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y levantó los pies para apoyarlos en la mesa. Llevaba pantalones cortos y estaba descalza. A Yamato le gustaron los dedos de sus pies.

Mierda.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos y se levantó para recoger todo. Dejándola aprendiéndose las notas, comprendió que estaba necesitando una ducha de nuevo.

—

.

Mimi ya era capaz de tocar algunas notas, torpes y con un sonido extraño cuando sus dedos pasaban. Yamato sin embargo las hacía con su propia guitarra como si fueran algo glorioso. Empezaba a frustrarse. Era capaz de aprenderse algo tan importante que reconoció como uno de sus días más tristes de su etapa infantil.

Y para él tan sencillo de tocar…

—Yamato.

Él no levantó los ojos de la guitarra.

Estaban en su dormitorio. Su padre se había quedado frito en el salón mientras miraba las noticias y ambos tuvieron que alejarse hasta ese lugar. Yamato extendió un futón para ella.

"Si hubiera cambiado las sábanas te prestaría mi cama".

Ella se dio cuenta de que no le importaba que las sábanas estuvieran sucias por él.

—¿Nhm?

Mimi apoyó los codos en las rodillas, observándole.

—¿Podrías tocar la armónica para mí?

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre la guitarra, mirándola con sorpresa. Ella sonrió y metió sus dedos entre sus cabellos. Entrecerró los ojos, melancólica.

—Aprenderme la letra me recordó esos tiempos. Solías tocarla y ayudaba muchísimo a dormir.

Yamato dejó la guitarra a un lado y se levantó. Sobre el escritorio, junto a su cartera, había una armónica que marcaba el paso del tiempo. Mimi la reconoció. Él se sentó sobre la silla del escritorio y empezó a tocar.

Luego todo fueron sentimientos inundando esa habitación.

Su primer viaje. Las aventuras vividas. Las separaciones. Las lágrimas. La despedida. Todo su corazón repleto de una melancolía que aturdía. Querías estar en el pasado y a la vez no por el dolor. Recuperar las experiencias, exprimirlas unas vez más. Quería abrazar a su yo niña, susurrarle que todo irá bien, que eso la ayudará a madurar. Que las lágrimas te hacen más fuerte.

Y de repente, también pensó en Yamato menor. En el chico en el que no se había fijado por aquel entonces. El que no llamaba la atención más que por su aspecto y falta de palabras. En sus ojos siempre fijos en su hermano menor. En la lucha contra su propia oscuridad y las dudas de su corazón.

Yamato siempre había sido misterioso para ella. Incluso en ese momento.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Se las frotó y él dejó de tocar. Sus ojos se encontraron, compartiendo el dolor de un pasado maravilloso. Que pese a ser doloroso, no era un dolor horrible. Era un dolor hermoso.

—¿Puedes volver a tocarla? Sé que pido mucho, pero quiero probar una cosa.

Él bufó pero tocó. Mimi abrió la boca. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los sentimientos fluyeran en forma de voz.

—

.

Cuando Mimi se durmió finalmente él se quedó un rato observándola.

La canción había sido preciosa y por un instante, estuvo a punto de saltársele las lágrimas. Ambos compartían ese pellizco en el pecho. Ese pasado. Y ese momento.

Yamato nunca había dejado que nadie pusiera letra a esa canción. Hasta ese momento. La voz de Mimi iba acorde. Más bien, estaba seguro de que solo se lo permitiría a ella, Sora o Hikari. Ellas se lo merecían. Ellas estaban ahí.

—Mhn…

Mimi se había llevado una mano a la cara para rascarse en sueños la nariz y se había destapado en el trascurso. Pese a estar encogida sobre el futón y parecer más diminuta, era capaz de destaparse sin el menor de los problemas.

Suspiró y la cubrió.

Miro hacia la guitarra de ella, junto a la suya. Era como si hubiera encontrado su propia pareja, encajando perfectamente en el hueco de su pared.

—

.

Una semana más tarde, Mimi daba saltos de alegría sobre la cama de Yamato. No era capaz de tocarla cien por cien, pero lo había conseguido. Como diría aquel, la base estaba aprendida. Se necesitaba práctica. Y mucha.

Dejó la guitarra sobre la cama e impulsada por el mismo salto, se enganchó de su cuello. Yamato tuvo que hacer malabares para no caerse y arrastrarla consigo.

—¡Por fin!

Apretó sus manos en su cintura, prieta y perfecta. Delicada para sus brazos. Nunca había tenido miedo de romper a una mujer a este ese momento. La dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Ella sonreía, de puntillas. Siempre tan libre y tan… inesperada.

Cuando su boca se posó sobre la de él, fue pura sorpresa. Suave y sabía a pasta de dientes. Un roce extraño y a la vez, correcto.

Ambos se miraron por un momento. Mimi ensanchó su sonrisa, rodeándole la cintura y con las palmas sobre su espalda. Apoyó la mejilla en su pecho y él enterró los dedos en sus cabellos, deshaciendo la coleta y liberándolos por sus hombros.

—Todavía es pronto para que lo celebres. Te queda mucho que aprender. Y mucha práctica. Tocar la guitarra no es tan fácil. Aunque…

Mimi apoyó la barbilla en su torso para mirarle.

—¿Aunque?

Yamato suspiró y bajó las manos.

—Lo tuyo es la voz. Déjame la guitarra a mí.

Mimi se echó a reír sin soltarle. Aquello no se lo esperaba.

—En eso no te quito la razón. Pero, ¿sabes?

Se apartó y sintió frio repentinamente.

—Cuando llegue el momento de contarles a mis hijos algo acerca de por qué sé tocar la guitarra les diré algo divertido. —Se volvió y agarró el objeto entre sus dedos, sentándose y apoyándola sobre sus muslos. Dio un poco a las cuerdas con los dedos—. Me enseñó uno de los mejores. Mi primer amor, además.

El joven se tensó, con la mirada fija en ella, mientras pasaba los dedos por encima de las cuerdas y tarareaba una canción.

—¿Qué hay de ese chico que te inspiró a tocar la guitarra?

Ella rio. Detuvo los dedos parar mirarle a la cara. Yamato se inclinó y antes de que respondiera, la besó.

—Oh, no me digas que estás celoso, Yamato— canturreó contra su boca.

Él gruñó.

—Calla, mujer.

Luego no supo si fueron las cuerdas de la guitarra o su corazón, pero algo vibró. Sin necesidades de romanticismos extras. Sin palabras de más.

Ella había entrado a su casa para instalarse en su corazón. Para quedarse además.

Mimi aprendería a tocar la guitarra mejor en adelante. Pero su voz era lo que más encandilaba a Yamato.

La música de las cuerdas, fuera de guitarra o vocal, los enlazaba hasta el más allá.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Fue llegando poco a poco su amor. Y terminó por quedarse.

Sé que no es tan rápido aprender a tocar la guitarra. Mimi aprendió lo básico, pero años de práctica se necesitan. Me basé un poco en lo que me ocurre a mí. ¡Mis manos son demasiado pequeñas! No puedo tocarla por lo mismo QnQ Y me encanta.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero no haberos traumado mucho uxu.

 **Chia S.R**

 **06 de febrero del 2016.**


End file.
